Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & 2 \\ 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ B$ ?
Answer: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -2 $